


Impromptu Road Trip

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @jayankles‘ 4 Prompts For Jensen’s Birthday Challenge. Got a little inspired by the Dean’s love of pie…Prompt: DeanxReader and “You need to learn not to fall for the puppy dog eyes.”





	Impromptu Road Trip

“Please? Please, Y/n? This is important!” You rolled your eyes, trying to ignore Dean’s sexy, nagging voice as you read the lore book for your current case.

“Just give, Y/n!” Sam yelled from the kitchen. “He’ll never drop it if you don’t!”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later, you finally opened your eyes and acknowledged his pouty face. “It’s a fourteen hour drive to Austin, Dean. And we still have a case to look into.”

He stared at you, aghast. “Bu… But… It’s _PIE_ , Y/n! Pie! Come on! The Frisco Shop got amazing reviews!”

You raised an eyebrow. “You seriously read reviews on a ‘pie shop’?”

“I take my pie very seriously, Y/n.” You scoffed at the proud look on the hunter’s face. “Please, Y/n? I’ll let you drive Baby for a month!”

“Wow…” You stared at him in surprise. “You must be really desperate for pie. You don’t let anyone drive her… Even Sam has to usually beg to drive!”

Dean averted his gaze and shrugged his shoulders. A second later, he looked back at you with the saddest, most pleading face you had ever seen. “Please?” He asked, pouting his lips.

“Oh my God,” you muttered throwing your arms up. “Fine. You win. We’ll go.”

Dean gave you a big smile and did a fist pump before leaning over the table and kissing you sweetly. “Thank you.” He murmured, kissing you again before leaving the library. “We leave tomorrow morning, so get some sleep, sweetheart!”

You rolled your eyes, though the goofy smile never left your face. Sam trudged in with a sandwich in hand. “You know, Y/n, **you need to learn not to fall for the puppy dog eyes.** ”

You sighed. “You’re not innocent in that either, Sam. You and your brother have that face down to an art form. You guys could sell a ketchup popsicle to a woman wearing white gloves with that face.”

Sam chuckled. “You probably have a point. That look has always gotten us important information when we needed it.”

You scoffed. “You two are a pain in my ass. You’re very lucky I love you both of you.”

Sam smiled before leaning down and kissing the top of your head for heading for his room. “Love you too, sis! Get some sleep. Dean’s serious about leaving early.” He stopped at the doorway. “We’ll probably grab food and coffee before we go.”

“Oh I know he is. And we better! That man knows how I am if I don’t get coffee in my system in the morning.”

“Yeah, we both know.” Sam smiled. “You both can’t function without coffee in the morning. No wonder he married you. You guys are a perfect match. Anyways, get some sleep!”

“Yes, sir!” You gave him a salute as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, heading to bed. You stretched your arms above your head before closing the book. Heading to bed and cuddling with your husband sounded like the best idea. You did your nightly rituals before climbing in bed next to the sleeping hunter. Almost as if he could sense you, he scooted closer to you in his sleep and wrapped his arms around you. You sighed happily and settled against him.

One last thought came to mind before you drifted off. You had an amazing Moose for a brother-in-law, an angelic best friend, a son-like nephilim and a husband who loved you and was loved by you. Life was good.


End file.
